The Night Ends With You
by Neko the Daemon
Summary: Based on "the world end with you" for the DS... A Half-Fox wakes up in a cross walk and is forced into a game,the stakes? the life of Him and his beloved.
1. The Day Begins

**The Night Ends With you**By Neko Da Daemon

this is Rated T (16+) for swearing and some sexual reference

I own the main characters but none of the other game objects

A young man around 17 years old wakes up in the middle of a busy cross walk, getting up he looks around "huh all these people and no fan girls... i mean none of them woke me up strange people" standing up he was wearing a **Black**zipped hoodie left unzipped, a blue T-shirt with the 'Omega' symbol printed in a **Bright Red** color and a pair **Dark blue **cargo pants, his main body features are **Dark grey **Messy hair that covered his fore-head, his Eyes are a **Deep purple** and on top of his head were cute Fox ears.

OOC "touch them and die".

He put his hands in his pockets and he pulled out a odd **Black **pin with a **Grayish-white**Skull on it "huh nice pattern... if your a goth" he threw it up in the air and caght it with 2 fingers. suddenly the area around him became a **Dark blue **and peoples thoughts raced into his head all trying to get there thoughts through the loudest "argh...get...outta...my...head!" he ran from the area.

soon he found himself in another street near a statue the area around him returned to normal "ugh what was that?!" he realeced that there was something missing from the picture here "Rina...Rina where are you?!" he started shouting out the Name of someone he knew, he got a message on his cell-phone it read

get to the Detuema Mall in 60 minutes fail and face deletion the Reapers

"whet the hell does this mean, erase... what the... it won't erase its like the text from hell..gah!" a sharp pain went through his arm and a timer appeared on his hand "woah thats creepy... i wonder if it has anything to do with the message i got... well no use standing here better look around", while searching them he came across a old statue of a wolf "The Hokkaido I remember this old thing" he put his hand on its paw and a ominous air surrounded the area.

He looked up to see odd tattoo-like decals going towards a group of people "hey watch out!" weird frog creatures came out of the decals and attacked the group they disappeared on contact "woah where did they go?!" the frogs turned to him "uh oh there after me now!", the frogs attacked him he dodged there attacks by jumping and dashing, but he was surrounded by them with his back to the statue "I could use a hand here!" ?? "you make a pact with me" he looked over at a nerdy looking female figure a was beside him "um uh ok" a flashing light appeared beneath there feet, ?? "do you have any pins other then the player pin?!" "um no..wait" he dug into his pocket and pulled out a **Blue an****d Red** pin with a **Green **wave pattern on it "whats a player pin?" ?? "the pin with a skull on it... thats a good pin just put it on then tap it and wave your arm like you swinging a sword" he did so and a wave of energy cut through 1 of the frogs, ?? "good you can use it" "what did i just do?!" ?? "you used the power thats inside the pin" "amazing... let do this" he tore thuogh a few frogs and after a few slashes the pin lost its color and a small geage appeared under it and when he used it it wouldn't work "why isn't it working?!" ?? "you need to let it charge all pins have a limit of uses and a charge time" "i wish you told me that sooner" he ducked and dodged the frogs till the geage filled and the pin regained its color "let finish this!" he and the girl finished of the rest of the frogs.

after the fight was over he had to ask"so who are you?" ?? "me... im Keide whats your name?" "my name is Neko" Keide "and i have to ask are thoughs real ears?" Neko sighed "yes they are" Keide jumped "oh there so cute I just wanna touch them!" Neko stepped back "wait no don't touch theah!" she bounced on top of him and started feeling his ears "oh there so soft!" Neko "get of me and stop feeling my ears or ill make you hit the high notes for life!" she immediutly let go and ran 6 feet away from him "im sorry i don't know what came over me!" Neko "that makes you and every Fan Girl i cross who has that odd happening" he got up "about this timer on my hand" Keide jumped "oh no we only have 20 minutes left" Neko "till what?" Keide "till we get deleted" Neko "you don't honestly beleave that junk mail" Keide "im beleaving every thing that happed so far" Neko "...good point lets go Glasses" he grabbed her hand and ren towards the cross walk.

end of ch1


	2. The Unexpected Incounter Pt1

**just remember that they are my characters but everything else is from the game**

Neko and Keide arrived at the cross walk it looked the same as before exsept for a guy in a black hoodie, Keide "um Neko" Neko "wassup Glasses?" Keide "please don't call me glasses im not smart enough to be called that" Neko "what are you talking about your way smarter then me" Keide "no im not im a idiot!" Neko put his hand on her shoulder "no your not your way totaly smart i wouldn't be here if you were a idiot so cheer up" Keide was about to cry but she held it in "Th-thank you Neko!" Neko "any time you think your a idiot just remember what you did for me" She smiled and nodded they walked towards the mall with 12 minutes left on the clock.

Keide stopped near the exit to the mall, Neko keeped on walking "hey why'd you sto-ahhh!" he was knocked on his ass by a invisble wall "whaaaaaaat...the hellwasthat?!" he was in shock by that, Keide "a wall, to unlock it we need to satify a condition" Neko stood up still a little shocked "aaaaand...how..dowedothat?!" Keide looked around while thinking _how is this guy so cool yet does things like that? _she saw that guy in the hoodie "he looks suspious lets check him out" Neko looked at his hand 09:23:48 that was the time left "ok lets hurry we only have 9 minutes left" he caught up with Keide.

Neko walked over to the Hoodie "hey you how do we get past the wall?" Hoodie "..." Neko "dude im talking to you" Hoodie "..." Neko "fine Dick be a jerk im reading your mind" he pulled out the skull pin and remembered what Keide taught him on there way to the cross walk

Keide "Neko do you know how i found you?" Neko "besides being surrounded by thoughs frog things?" Keide "there called Noise and i used the players pin to find you" Neko "you mean the skull pin?" Keide "yeah its used to read the minds of people in the RG" Neko "whats the RG?" Keide "the Real Ground it where the people you see around us are, we are in the UG or Under Ground we're seperated by a slightly off reality we can see and hear them but they can't see or hear us" Neko "so thats why none of them woke me up" Keide "correct also Players can't scan other players or the reapers" Neko "wait who are the reapers?" Keide "that masters of the game they delete players and the master of the Reapers give the mission every day for 1 week" Neko "wait this is a game i never signed up for any games" Keide "of course you didn't you only get into the game by dieing..oops" Neko "what im... dead?!" Keide "y-yeah everyone in the UG but the Reapers are dead and the game is basicly players fighting for a second chance at life" Neko "im..we're... dead how did i die?" Keide "i don't know how you died but i know mine..." she looked down at her cell phone "i was a professor at the Gojihima U and i was killed by a pissed off student" Neko "huh you were a proffesor at Gojihima U thats like the most high class school in the city now i have a reason to call you Glasses!" She looked at her cell phone again "well anyways ill tell you how to use the player pin: just tap it then focus and empty your mind just relax and you can see all"

Neko thought _Focus and empty your mind _He tapped the pin "open up your senses" the area around him turned a **Dark blue** but unlike before the voices were contained and organized like he could tap them and lisson to what they had to say he saw the thoughts of the reaper he entered the thought and still all he heard was "..." he exited the mind reading "your right i can't read his min.." Reaper "players comfirmed, pact formed, you may pass the wall" Neko "wait what?!" Keide "i think he opened the wall we can go forward" Neko looked at the timer 06:02:93 "uh oh we gotta hurry we only have 6 minutes left they ran past the exit and headed to the mall.

end of ch2

ill be up north for next week so i my not get any chapters done


End file.
